Love Remains The Same
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: A songfic to one of my fav songs! QL


I love this song, so I wanted to write a songfic

**I love this song, so I wanted to write a songfic. Here it is!**

**Gavin Rossdale**

**Love Remains The Same**

_**Click clack **_**the sound came near. Logan stood, waiting for someone to appear. He saw someone standing in the moonlight, looking at him. It was Quinn. She looked like she had been crying. She looked away, and ran somewhere behind the dorm building. All he wanted to do was run to her, but he knew he couldn't because of his mistake.**

A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
Make me want to run till I find you

**The sky turned black, and he heard her crying, once again. He followed her teared voice. Lightning struck the earth. He saw her sitting on the ground, her head in her hands. Her hands soaked with raindrops, and tears.**

**_I_** shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear

**He shut his eyes, opening them with sorrow. He knelt on the ground, next to her. She mumbled 'go away' and pushed him away.**

"**You only pretended to love me!" she yelled and looked up at him with anger. "You didn't really,"**

"**No, I don't pretend, "he said, rubbing tears away from her eyes. "I really love you."**

**  
Everything we know fades to black**

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

"**I made a mistake, Lola came into the room, wanting to make Vince jelious, and while you were passing by, she kissed me. I'm so sorry."**

**She got up and left him, sitting there, alone. **

I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change

**He knew that she still loved him, and he loved her just as much, but he had to tell her that, somehow.**

**But love remains the same**

**The next day, he slipped a note under her door.**

_**Dear Quinn,**_

_**Meet me at the park in Rolands. I have to see you. At least one more time.**_

_**-Logan**_

_**PS-**_

_**I love you.**_

Find the place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space

**When he got there, she wasn't there. He did get a text message.**

**From-Quinn**

**12:02 pm**

**Saturday**

_You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have let Lola kiss you._

**He frowned at the sight of the message.**

**So he walked around the bright city of Rolands, by himself. The stores, all the same.**

**The people, just a blur spot in his eyes.**

The city buzz, sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I had to find just where you are  
The faces seems to blur, they're all the same

**From-Logan**

**1:05 pm**

**Saturday**

_I do love you. I'm so not pretending._

_You're my world, but since you're gone my world is ending._

**He clicked send and started back toward the short cut to PCA; an abandoned ally.**

**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending**

**He got to his dorm. He then reached below his bed to find a beer bottle.**

**He drank it, after that, he drank another.**

I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost

**His 10****th**** beer was swallowed. He was going on his 11****th****, when his cell phone rang.**

**From-Quinn**

**2:32 pm**

**Saturday**

_Come over to my dorm._

**Confused, and drunk, he opened the door to find Michael and James at the door.**

"**Dude! Are you drunk?" Michael asked in whisper-yell.**

**Logan's head twirled around as he dropped to the floor.**

Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change

**They got him to the nurse and found out that he had 10 beers, and was OK. He did have terrible hangover, so he stayed in the nurse's office till his head was clear.**

**Quinn showed up. Even though he never expected it, she visited him.**

"**Hey," she said to him, shoving her hands in her pockets. She looked down and then at Logan, she half smiled. "I'm sorry."**

**He, confused, held the ice pack to his head. "What did you do? It was all my fault."**

**Quinn shook her head. "I realized that it's easy to slip up."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I, I kissed Adam Ronalds." She bit her lip and let out a breath.**

"**You mean that guy you were tutoring?"**

"**Yeah, but he was all over me. He sneak kissed me. Then I took a nap, while he was doing his math homework. He tried to go to 2****nd**** base, while I was asleep, but I woke up before he could." Her eyes began to tear up.**

**He got angry. "Where is this Adam Ronalds?"**

**She smiled wildly, as she ran to hug him.**

"**I love you." Logan stated. She smiled again.**

"**I believe you."**

But love remains the same

**It was the day that everyone was leaving. Summer had arrived and everyone wouldn't see each other till the next semester.**

**Quinn and Logan sat outside the girls' dorm building. Waiting for her older brother to pick her up.**

**A large hummer pulled up and a young man, about 22, sat in the driver's seat.**

"**Come on girl! Gramps is waitin' to see you!" The guy said to Quinn. She rolled her eyes.**

"**Whatever, Jared." She opened the passenger door and hopped in.**

**She waved to Logan, smiling. "See ya! Love you!"**

"**I love you too!"**

So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
So all have stayed in place  
We should have had the sun

**Logan sat down on his couch, turning on his plasma screen.**

**His cell phone rung.**

**From-Quinn**

**8:09 am**

**Monday**

_Miss you!_

**He smiled at the sight of her words.**

**From-Logan**

**8:10 am**

**Monday**

_Me too!_

_Where are you?_

**From-Quinn**

**8:11am**

**Monday**

_Sacramento, with my granddad, and my brother who thinks using slang words makes him cool._

**From-Logan**

**8:12 am**

**Monday**

_I love you_

**A/N-**

**I know, mush, mush, mush is all your head is saying right know, but I love mushy stuff!**

**-Emo**


End file.
